The Rebellion of The Number Hunter
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto, a rebellious boy finally has found a way to save his comatose friend Rio with the power of Numbers. With a help of a new friend, Naruto will sink his fangs to anyone who dares go against him. With the Phantoms Knights, will he become a monster to save the one life that gave him hope or become something more than what he thought? Naruto x Luna (Zexal) x Rio
1. Chapter 1

_**Azure King: HELLLLLO~! Everyone, I am still not dead and showing one more Naruto fic with Yugioh Zexal one more and I have all the ones. Not doing Vrains if you're going to ask, don't have enough info on that one yet.**_

 _ **This one unfortunately has no Vanguard cards, just straight up Yugioh cards. So please enjoy this!**_

 _ **CHAPTER START~!**_

A blonde and red haired boy was walking down a street as he glared with each step; his eyes held a deep angry look in his electric blue color irises. The male wore a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark orange tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. The two haired-colored boy also wore black wristbands with silver studs on each arm and a dark orange scarf tied around his upper right arm that is partially hidden by his sleeve. He also had a silver ring with lightning engravings around it with an aquamarine jewel on it shiny dimly on his left ring finger. Lastly he also wears a belt with two Deck holsters on each side. "…" He silently walked as he saw a tall building. Staring at the massive sight the young man entered the building while blatantly ignoring the women to sign something at the front desk.

He doesn't care; he will always rebel when he wants to...slowly entering an elevator the blonde just tap the button to allow the doors to close.

No sooner than when he open the machine, the young man was walking down a hallway before stopping in a complete halt when seeing a familiar door. "...I'm coming in..."

That small gesture of noticed was the only thing audible when the young man walked forward to enter and it caused him great pain in his heart…it was a young person wrapped from head to toe in bandages, "Rio…I'm back."

The young man sat next to the bed by using a chair that was thankfully in the room, "Sorry, I…got into another fight with my mom and the school again." The blonde admitted sadly as he look down. "I'm slipping back into my ways again…" He sighed sadly as he didn't want to tell her that, but he swore to never lie to her about serious matters. "I just…can't handle this. Sometimes I wish the roles were reversed Rio-chan. You deserve to be in my place happy and having a fun time...I should be here in a coma never to wake for my mistakes…"

He looked down in sorrow, to see his ring. "Rio...I miss you…"

For many hours the boy sat in the room crying softly as he apologize for everything he could think of. Until a knock on the door makes him wipe his eyes quickly, "Get in!" He rudely said as the door opened. It was a tall buxom woman with a purple diamond symbol on her forehead and wore a white lab coat over tight green dress.

A blonde woman came in with a small smile, "Hey, Naruto." she said to get a glare from the boy.

"Why aren't you all working to save Rio?! It's been a year Tsunade!" He demanded as the blonde doctor sighed.

"Naruto, sweetie...I've been doing everything I can." The woman said as she tried to touch his shoulder only to get it slapped by him.

"Tch." Naruto glared at her as he walked away.

Tsunade sighed as she watched his retreating form, "Naruto...why did you turn into such a rebellious boy?" She looked at the bandaged female as she sadly spoke, "I really hope you wake up soon, Naruto needs you Rio."

XXXXX

Naruto was entered into a cafe as a red haired woman headed popped out from the bar, "Oh Naruto, I was wondering-"

"I went to the hospital, nothing else." Naruto glared to the woman who merely frowned at his tone.

She was long red haired woman wearing a green apron over a white dress shirt; the woman had kind amethyst colored eyes. This was Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who looked at her son with slight pain. "Sweetie, please talk to me."

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK!" He yelled rushing to his room as Kushina lean forward to speak but stopped as she heard a loud slam.

The woman sighed as she took a seat in a chair, as she looked to the fireplace that had a picture of younger Naruto who was at the age five with a cute smile with an older man with blonde spiky hair. The older man was wearing a white button shirt and blue pants as he smiled kindly, that was her deceased husband, Minato Namikaze. "Mina-kun, I wish you were here, you understood Naruto the most. I just make things worse."

She sighed as Kushina resumed to clean up her cafe…

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde and red haired boy sat angrily on his bed as he fought his hardest not to cry...he can't show weakness.

For years, Naruto never showed weakness only for one person and she isn't here to see it.

Naruto Uzumaki…

He was never a normal boy as far as he could remember, to his first and clearest memory he always rebelled against everything; Literally anything from the smallest things like snacks, homework and naps to bigger things like school, choices, and people.

Because of this everyone avoid him like he was a monster...all saved for one person…

Naruto sighed as he laid his back on the bed, "Rio-chan…"

 _FLASH BACK START!_

 _A young blonde boy was sitting while he hugged his knees, "Sniff!" He wiped his eyes as the teacher put him in the time out corner of the room as recess started._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _The blonde looked up to see a blue haired girl, "Ah?" he blushed when seeing her face. She was the same age of seven as she took a sit next to him. "Are you okay?" She repeated as Naruto glared at her._

" _I'm fine!"_

 _The girl frown as she hugged Naruto tightly, "It's okay…"_

 _The blonde child stiffen as he looked to her with wide eyes, "W-What?"_

" _I know it hurts...but it's okay."_

 _Naruto's eyes twitched slightly before they became misty...soon her trembled as he started to cry softly...then loudly…_

 _Not once did the young girl loosen her hold on him, she just rubbed his back as the blonde wailed loudly._

 _FLASH BACK ENDS_

The young man smiled as he remember it, no one, saved his father, ever approach him with such kindness. Rio was always there for Naruto for many years never leaving him due to his rebellious ways or rudeness, until one day. Naruto, Rio, and her older brother went to an amusement park, a place he and her visit frequently but something happened between the siblings leading Rio to hide. While Naruto was trying to find her, a fire broke out. At the time Naruto looked for Rio even more desperately trying to get her out, but luckily found her in building.

He was able to get her out, but she was severely burned… he was thirteen when that happened to him. Now he was fourteen all alone with no one to understand him…

"I got to get out." He whispered as he opened the window, with quick running start Naruto leap out of the window. Acting quickly Naruto grabs onto a tree branch that was next to his window and slowly climb down. Looking at the house Naruto frown sadly to it, "I'm sorry, dad just this once...I swear."

With that said Naruto dashed down the road not realizing a cloaked figure was watching him.

XXXXX

A FEW MINUTES

XXXXX

Naruto stopped as he reached to the park seating on a bench to watch the lake glowed mysteriously with the moon's glow. The rebellious teen finally felt a little better from his walk, "Rio...Dad...what am I going to do? H-How can I help?" He asked into the night feeling at his lowest. "What can I do? I'm just a kid…"

"Back then…" He started as his memories started to surface back into his mind.

 _Flashback!_

 _Naruto, at the age of thirteen, stared into the horrible flames in the building, "RIO~! ARE YOU HERE!"_

" _N...Naruto?"_

 _The blonde looked towards the blue haired girl, she smiled softly before fainting. Ignoring the flames or his own well being, Naruto dashed to grab her. "RIO! What's wrong?!"_

 _Tap~_

 _Naruto's head snapped up to see a figure walking away holding a duel monster card, with rage in his eyes he screamed, "Did you do this?! Answer me! Tell me dammit!" Naruto screamed out as the person continued to walk away as the flames engulfed Naruto's view._

 _However the blonde look up as he saw the roof coming down on him-_

 _Flashback ends!_

"Ah!" The male shivered in fear at last part of that tragic memory. After calming down he began to speak, "The people say there was no fire accelerant in the scene or any natural way for those flames to start. That leaves one way...dueling." Augmented Dueling the latest way to duel in his generation, created by the Kaiba Corporation they made a fake world where Duel Monsters interact and become almost real to one owns eyes.

As a duelist himself Naruto experience it, from a few scrapes and bruises but nothing extreme like arson. "What could cause such damage…?" He asked to himself as his anger started to rise up.

Before he could continue notice a man walking towards Naruto, "Kid give me that ring and there will be no trouble!"

"FUCK! OFF!" Naruto warned dangerously as he rolled to dodge a punch. The blonde noticed that the man had a purple dark aura around him.

' _This isn't good...he seemed dangerous unlike the gangs I fought before…_ ' The young man smiled as he saw the duel disk and noticed his deck glowing purple. "Okay...how about a duel?"

"What?"

"A duel, if I win I get your best card and if you win I'll give my ring." Naruto said as he lied perfectly. "Is that fine?"

The man smirked as he nod, "Fine, let's do this."

' _Good...I'm angry, tired, and bored. This will definitely make me feel better. But…'_ Naruto looked down at his left deck box as he eyes gain a more serious look. _'If it's glowing it means that this guy will give me a challenge, this is going to lead me to something...'_

The blonde suddenly grab a purple and red bracer with light blue edges, that suddenly expanded and split in half as one side open up to show a duel pad. "Duel Gazer set!" Naruto said as he placed a silver colored gazer over his right eye as he smirked.

From a few yards away, a cloaked figure watched the duel as it spoke, "Is it him?"

 **NARUTO: 4000 LP**

 **DUELIST: 4000 LP**

Naruto draw his first five cards and then his sixth, "DUEL!"

 **Turn1**

 **NARUTO: 4000 LP**

 **Hand: 6**

 **DUELIST: 4000 LP**

 **Hand 5**

"I'll start off, I set four face-down cards and end my turn!" Naruto said as he looked at the man.

"Just that? Heh, this is going to be a piece of cake!" The man said as he started off his turn, "My turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **NARUTO: 4000 LP**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Four Facedowns**

 **DUELIST: 4000 LP**

 **Hand 6**

"I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon, in attack mode!"

 _ **Proto-Cyber Dragon**_

 _ **Attribute: LIGHT**_

 _ **Types: Machine / Effect**_

 _ **Level: 3**_

 _ **ATK/DEF: 1100/600**_

 _ **Effect: This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is on the field.**_

The man cried as Naruto saw coming from the ground a metal dragon with golden wires and orange glowing lines on it's mouth. "I attack!"

"GAH!" Naruto cried as he felt the attack flung him to the ground. "Dammit." he cried before standing up.

 **NARUTO: 2900 LP**

"My turn is over with two face down cards!" The man said with a smirk.

Naruto growled as he pulled out his next card, "My turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **NARUTO: 2900 LP**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Four Facedowns**

 **DUELIST: 4000 LP**

 **Hand 3**

 **Proto-Cyber Dragon, Two Facedowns**

"I Use the Quick-Spell Emergency Provisions! I destroy each card that I set down and recover 1000 life points for each one!" Naruto said as he felt better when his LP went up.

 **NARUTO: 6900 LP**

 **Hand: 2**

 **DUELIST: 4000 LP**

 **Hand 3**

 **Proto-Cyber Dragon, Two Facedowns**

"Then I add the rest of my hand to the field as face downs." Naruto stated as he slams the cards into the field. "Turn end."

"My turn! Time to end this!" The man said as he looked crazily at Naruto.

 **Turn 4**

 **NARUTO: 6900 LP**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Two Facedowns**

 **DUELIST: 4000 LP**

 **Hand 4**

 **Proto-Cyber Dragon, Two Facedowns**

"I use Power Bond, I fuse now my Proto-Cyber Dragon on the field with my Cyber Dragon from my hand! FUSION SUMMON! Cyber Twin Dragon!" The man yelled as his field ground shattered as a large two-headed monster in silver metallic armor roar.

 _ **Cyber Twin Dragon**_

 _ **Attribute: LIGHT**_

 _ **Types: Machine/Fusion/Effect**_

 _ **Level: 8**_

 _ **ATK/DEF: 2800/2100**_

 _ **Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.**_

"That's not good…" Naruto said a bit afraid of the monster.

"With the effect of Power Bond! It's attack points double ( **2800-5600** )!" The duelist said as the machine roared gaining a blue aura! "I attack and end this duel; Cyber Twin Dragoncan attack twice!"

Naruto smiled as he snapped his fingers, "And now my plans are going into action! Trap card activate! The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil times three!" Naruto yelled as three large horses with blue flames as their manes and tails appeared with armored riders with ghostly blue flames holding a red sword and black veils that covered their bodies. "They allow me to summon them from the grave to the field as monsters in defense mode, but if they get destroyed they are banished. Then I use my last two trap cards! The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace! I target your Cyber Twin Dragon! Now I summon the Lost Vambraces as monsters in defense mode and you're monster loses 600 attack points for each monster ( **5600-4400** ). Now I also should explain since they were summoned, for the rest of the turn my monsters Phantom Knights cannot be destroyed by battle! Also your monster level is now 2!" Naruto said with a smile as he finally got an upper hand.

 _ **The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil**_

 _ **Card type: Trap**_

 _ **Type: Normal**_

 _ **Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 300 ATK and DEF. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 300). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field.**_

 _ **The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace**_

 _ **Card type: Trap**_

 _ **Type: Normal**_

 _ **Effect: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; if that target is still face-up on the field, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also that target loses 600 ATK, also its Level becomes 2. These effects last until the end of this turn. Then, Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)**_

"No!" The man looked at his hand and sighed. "I'm going to main phase two! I active the facedownFusion Cancel that was on my field to summon back Cyber Dragon and Proto-Cyber Dragon. Now I sacrificed my Prototype to Tribute Summon Cyber Dragon!" The man smiled as he gave Naruto an evil look. "I end my turn!"

" _Wait...why would he summon those monsters instead of that more powerful machine...unless…_ " The blonde started as the man chuckled, Naruto glared at him as he smirked, "Remember by playing that Power Bond card you still get hammered by the original attack points of your Cyber Twin Dragon. That's 2800 life points down the drain!" He announced as the man grunted at the red aura around his body. "My turn, DRAW!"

 **Turn 5**

 **NARUTO: 6900 LP**

 **Hand: 1**

 **The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace x2, The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil x3**

 **DUELIST: 1200 LP**

 **Hand 2**

 **Cyber Dragon x2, One Facedown**

"Alright, I can't let you beat me! Time to XYZ Summon, I use my Two Lost Vambrace to build the Overlay Network! _Fallen Warriors who still serve the Uzumaki's, with your loyalty I shall find my path of vengeance and redemption, XYZ SHOKAN. Rise Rank 2, The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"_ Naruto chanted as the two floating armors turn into purple and black energy swirling around before hitting the ground as a large red cloth skeleton monster appeared wielding a large bone shield and jagged stone tipped Javelin with three skulls decorated on it, two purple orbs of light were hovering around the monster slowly.

 _ **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin**_

 _ **Attribute: DARK**_

 _ **Types: Warrior/Xyz/Effect**_

 _ **Rank: 2**_

 _ **ATK/DEF: 1600/0**_

 _ **Effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, change its ATK to 0, also it has its effects negated. This effect can be activated during either player's turn, if this card has a "The Phantom Knights" card as Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin" once per turn.**_

"Battle phase, with my monster's effect, by discarding one Overlay Unit (The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace) I can make one of your Cyber Dragon attack points become zero ( **2100-0** ) and have it's effect(s) negated for the remainder of the turn! Do it, Curse Javelin hundred year strike!"

The skull monster nodded as it jumped up and started to thrust a hundred attacks at the being as it the machine, "Quick Spell card!" The man roared as he showed his card, "Rush Recklessly, I power up my monster attack points by 700 ( **0-700** ), I only take 900 points!"

"Damn. I place one card face down." Naruto gaped as the man survives the attack as the boy growled. "End turn…"

"I active the facedown Trap, Time Machine!" The duelist said as a large giant machine appeared as it open it door to show steam before a Cyber Dragon slither out! "I can summon back one monster that was just destroyed!"

"CRAP BASKETS!" Naruto yelled comically.

"My turn!" The man said as he draws his card!

 **Turn 6**

 **NARUTO: 6900 LP**

 **Hand: 0**

 **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin, The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil x3, One Facedown**

 **DUELIST: 300 LP**

 **Hand 3**

 **Cyber Dragon x2, One Facedowns**

"I will use my two Cyber Dragon to build the Overlay Network and end this duel!" The craze man said as two dragons turn into white and gold energies into the ground. "I XYZ Summon, Number 14: Greedy Sarameya!" The man said as Naruto eyes saw a giant purple hound with three heads, with bright glowing flames as its mane and fur! On it left back leg was a glowing light blue 14 on it. It roared as the whole area shock from the power from it, "This is my true power!" The man said raising his hands upward as Naruto noticed that his left hand gains the same glowing number as his monster.

 _ **Number 14: Greedy Sarameya**_

 _ **Attribute: DARK**_

 _ **Types: Beast/Xyz/Effect**_

 _ **Rank: 5**_

 _ **ATK/DEF: 2500/1500**_

 _ **Effect: Your opponent takes any effect damage you would have taken from their card effects, instead. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all monsters on the field whose current ATK is less than or equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**_

' _What the hell is going on? Is that why my cards are warning about-?_ ' The blonde rebellious kid thought to himself as the man pointed to him.

"I attack your Curse Javelin with Greedy Sarameya!" The man said as the beast charged and savagely bite the monster crushing it as Naruto was push back from the gust.

 **NARUTO LP 6000**

"Now I use his effect! When I destroy a monster, I can use one Overlay Unit and destroy all monsters that have lower attack points than the card I destroyed, which means that all monsters with 1600 or less ATK. So say goodbye to your remaining monsters!"

"No!" Naruto cried as the beasts breathe out orange flames as the ghost were engulfed in it as the blonde look in horror as the field was now empty saved for the only monster on his opponent side. "My Knights!"

"I end my turn with two faces down!"

Naruto eyes widen as he looked at his shoes that turn slightly black, "Those flames...were hot...like they were really there…" He looked at his hands that were shaking slightly. "This isn't a regular duel…could this be why…" Naruto eyes turn dark and sharp as he growled, "Rio was hurt because of this?! NO, MY TURN!"

 **Turn 6**

 **NARUTO: 6000 LP**

 **Hand: 1**

 **One Facedown**

 **DUELIST: 300 LP**

 **Hand 1**

 **Number 14: Greedy Sarameya, 2 Facedowns**

"Draw!" Naruto said as he activated a spell, "I play the Life-Shaving Treasure Cards (anime version)! I draw five cards, and until my fifth standby phase that this card was activated I discard my whole hand!" Naruto said as he smiled. "I summoned Phantom Knight of Ragged Gloves! Then I special summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, he can be summoned when I have another Phantom Knights on the field." Coming from two blue portals were two monsters, one was wearing brown cloak while wearing leather boots, it 'arms' were cuffed behind its back. The next one was a blue flame that wore metal body that was connected to two large metal gauntlets. "Guys, sorry, but I need something stronger, time to rebuild the Overlay Network!" Naruto shouted as the two monsters turn into energies as a new monster rose. " _One who pride and body that was broken thousands of years ago, reform from your loyalty to protect me and my goals, XYZ SHOKAN! Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"_

 _ **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword**_

 _ **Attribute: DARK**_

 _ **Types: Warrior/Xyz/Effect**_

 _ **Rank: 3**_

 _ **ATK/DEF: 2000/1000**_

 _ **Effect: Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters.**_

The monster appeared in a large leap as it shows itself to the world; it was large metal horse and rider merge into one being. Holding a large bastard sword in one hand the monster stood in silence as Naruto spoke, "BREAK SWORD, DOUBLE CUT DOWN!" The boy order as the knight raised its sword as the horse gallops to the man.

"What the- What are you doing!?"

"I use Break Sword Effect; by detaching one Overlay Unit I can destroy one card on each of our field!" Naruto said as he pointed to his card then the man's face down. "Good bye!" He said softly as the beast dive down the face down and exploded.

"Hahaha, you fool, you got nothing left!" The man laughed as Naruto shook his head.

"It has one more effect, when he is destroyed I can special summon two Phantom Knights and increase their levels by two. Return to my side Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots both now at Level 4!" Naruto cried as the two appeared from the ground standing next to Naruto once more. "Let's end this! One last time, I build the Overlay Network!"

Once more the beings did the dance of the energies as clouds of darkness started to appear, Naruto looks onward with seriousness, "Rio-chan...Please help me... _From the pitch-black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression, Fang of Rebellion! Descend now! XYZ SHOKAN! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_

 _ **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**_

 _ **Attribute: DARK**_

 _ **Types: Dragon/Xyz/Effect**_

 _ **Rank: 4**_

 _ **ATK/DEF: 2500/2000**_

 _ **Effect: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK.**_

A large tail appeared as it whipped as soon a large purple body started to stand, two wings stretch as the monster eyes glowed. Soon a dark purple dragon rose in anger crying out in rage. "With the effect of Ragged Gloves, my dragon's attack points gains 1000 points!"

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Atk points 2500 = 3500**

"Ugh!" The man cried in disgust as he knew the monster was stronger.

"Now with Dark Rebellion Dragon's effect, by detaching two Overlay Units, I can target one Monster and cut it attacks points in half and the points will be added to his own." Naruto announce as the monster body started to create electricity then send it to the monster. " _Treason Discharge_!" The man gasped as the beast's body was constricted by the lightning as it cried in agony.

 **Number 14: Greedy Sarameya: Atk 2500 = 1250**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Atk points 3500 = 4750**

"Tch, that is serious firepower, but it won't work!" The man said as a face down stood up, "Continuous trap card, XYZ Resolution! I remove one card from my graveyard, my Cyber Dragon, this becomes an equip card and is now attached to Greed Sarameya. When this card is on the field, I only take battle or effect damage after the monster is destroyed. In case you don't know Numbers can't be destroyed in battle unless it's another Number! With this combination I am unbeatable!"

"Oh no...I-" Naruto started to lose hope until something touched his shoulder...looking to his side to a tail, following it he saw it belong to his dragon. "Rebellion?" The dragon looks at Naruto with its glowing yellow eyes as if to calm him, until Naruto felt something. The boy noticed a dark purple glow and glance down to see…his Dragon card was emitting the glow. Soon from the bottom a light shine slowly reached to the top as the card text now changed… "You...right...I won't let up!"

"Huh? You head is mess up from all the attacks kid? Whatever time to end this! My last facedown card! Ring of Destruction, and I used it on your dragon!" The man said as Rebellion neck now had a choker with grenades on it. "Normally I would get damage but after this you won't be able to survive next turn! Goodbye, loser!"

Naruto stood in silence as dragon wrapped its wing around the young boy, "As if…"

 _BOOOOOOOOM~!_

"Hahahaha, now to claim that ring- WHAT THE-!?" The man cried as Naruto stood there with a smirk and hand on his hip as the smoke cleared.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Naruto taunted at the duelist who then notices Dark Rebellion still on the field. "H-How-?"

"Before you start, my owntrap card Phantom Knights' Wing activated, this allows my monster to survive the battle or effects to destroy it. Now it also gains a permanent 500 attack points!" Naruto said as the dragon's wings now glowed beautifully white.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Atk points 4750= 5250**

"No...It's attack points are over 5000!" The man said falling on his rear.

"Time to end this!" Naruto said as he jumped on the dragon's back, "My glorious Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacks Number 14: Greedy Sarameya!"

"W-Wait! My equip will stop it! It can't be destroyed so I won't take any damage and only other Numbers can destroy it." The man reminded him as Naruto smirked.

"That's too damn bad, because my Dragon has another effect. The effect to destroy Numbers by battle!"

"A Number killer!?" The man shouted as the cloaked person eyes widen at power of Naruto's dragon from afar.

"A...card that can kill Numbers?" The voice that belongs to cloak figure was young and feminine. "He...that boy…"

Naruto smiled as the dragon started to hover as more lightning started to discharge around it and Naruto whose hair became spikier from the electricity, "GO!" With that last order the dragon darted straight the bound three-headed beast Number as it main sharp jaw glowed blue-ish, " _ **Hangyaku no Raitoningu Disuobei/Revolt of Lightning Disobey**_!" The dragon charge even faster as it slice the monster in half and hit the man dead on as he screamed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Final result

 **Turn 6**

 **NARUTO: 6000 LP**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

 **DUELIST: 0 LP**

 **Hand 1**

 **Number 14: Greedy Sarameya, two Facedowns**

"And done." Naruto took off his D-Gazer as he nearly fell on his knees, "Gah...that last attack still hurts." He said as suddenly he felt the pain slowly receding away. "Huh?" He looked up to see a slowly spinning… "Number 14…" He said the card now sending him blue particles to him; slowly… he took the card, as his body was now fine and empty of any pain.

"This is…" He muttered as the card stopped glowing.

FOOOSH~!

"The hell!?" He started as he saw a cloaked person standing in front of him. "What!? You friends with the asshole!? I got more for just you!"

"Hmhmhmhmhm… impressive." The cloaked figure chuckled.

The blonde stance was now more relaxed as he heard the voice, "Wait… you're a girl? Never mind that… who in the hell are you?"

The person remove the hood as Naruto blushed at the person he saw, "Ahh…" He gasped softly, her face was possible the most beautiful woman he ever seen, besides Rio-chan. She had long hair but one half of it was pink hair that went past her neck and the rest was dark purple that fell down to her waist. But what caused him to get dazed were her sparkling emerald colored eyes. Her noticed that her height and youth mark her around his age.

"...I want to talk…" Was all she said as Naruto's life was changed by that night… a duel… and a woman…

The Rebellion of the Number Seeker has started…

CHAPTER END!

 _ **AK: And that's all folks, hehehehe, but seriously Yuma and the rest are still there however they will meet Naruto WAY later. Right now, Naruto is going to hunt Numbers with Luna, that's right Luna from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Manga, she is going to an ally for Naruto.**_

 _ **Before you asked the pairing is Naruto x Rio x Luna**_

 _ **Next is an update for Golden Knight of the Crimson Dragon and Naruto x Arc-V! See you next time!**_


	2. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM KING

Hello to all of my Fans, I have bad news. My relible old tablet has finally broken down. Many years I have used that thing when I started out before I was actually a bit good in my recent years. But sadly I can't afford a replacement quickly, I need your help in allow me to get a new one as quickly as possible, because many of my chapters and new stories will be delay until my replacement is in my hands. I have created a Paetron page, so if any of you can be kind please send me funds for my new replacement. Until then I will physically write out my works then when I get my new tablet you can be sure that I will update them quickly. The URL is under here and once again even if you don't send any please send the word, so won't let down my fans, you, all of you...because I want to show my words for years to come.

Please head to my profile, to see the link, just delete the spaces and please help if you can.


End file.
